The present invention relates to magnetic structures (inductors and transformers) which include flux circuits, and particularly to low-profile (or "planar") inductors and transformers.
Planar magnetic structures are structures of a high-permeability material which have a very low height. This low height make them very convenient for integration on circuit boards or in very small modules.
Conventional analyses of magnetic flux circuit structures often use the simplifying assumptions that a winding is very long (in the direction of its axis), or that the current is distributed in a thin sheet. However, with so called "planar" magnetic structures, the present inventor has realized that these approximations become much less valid, and, moreover, that the conventional design practices for magnetic structures can usefully be rethought in light of planar structures.